1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reusable pallet wraps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the past several decades, the common practice for preparing loads for shipment has been to use a shrink-wrap film that wraps around a pallet that has a load placed on it. This can be done either by machine or by hand to secure loads to pallets. Problems with this method of are as follows. First, the process is both time and labor intensive. Not only must the wrap be applied, but it must also be removed at the destination. Shrink-wrap is sticky by nature and pallets that are loaded closely in containers often times stick together making it hard to remove from the containers when it reaches its destination.
Shrink-wrap is recyclable but most companies do not take the time and added expense to recycle the shrink-wrap; rather, it is normally cut from pallet and thrown away. Finally, while shrink-wrap secures the load, it is not actually attached to the pallet so loads may shift off the pallet during shipping.